A Legacy Continued
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Seventeen years after the events of Splitzer, the kingdom of Monshea is looming under the threat of war with other kingdoms that have always been peaceful. The Puffs and Ruffs devise a plot to save the kingdom, but what happens when their own children take the burden upon themselves? Secrets are revealed and dark pasts covered up come to light, and the world is back in chaos.
1. The Brink of War

**Chapter One: The Brink of War**

A loud crash is what inevitably broke Booker out of his subconscious state. The two humongous double doors that gave entrance to his bedroom chambers shuddered violently for a moment. He almost would have been frightened by the trembling, but by now he was used to it.

Setting the scroll he had been studying aside, the redhead stood up from behind his mahogany desk. The young prince was dressed in loose fitting brown cotton pants, grey boots, and a red button down. His short, orange hair was held back by a red bandana snaking around his hairline and his dark red eyes stood out beneath his black glasses.

Eyes creased and a frown etched on his lips, Booker thrusted his bedroom doors open. He wasn't surprised when Ethan and Shane fell in a heap at his feet.

"Crimany, what are you two morons doing now?" Booker stared down at them, eyebrows raised slightly.

Shane sat himself up on his elbow and stared up at his older cousin with a smirk. He had spiky blonde hair that stuck up at odd angles and eyes the electric blue shade that Boomer has. "Just came to get you for dinner. Jeez, you'd think you'd be more grateful."

"Yeah. It's not like you do anything else other than stay cooped up in you room all day reading dusty, old scrolls." Ethan chimed in, pushing himself up off the floor. His blonde hair swooped out in bangs that curled at the end and his eyes were baby blue like Bubbles'.

Booker rolled his eyes. He stepped around his younger twin cousins, closing the doors behind him. "Reading scrolls isn't as much of waste as you think."

"I'm sure it's not." Shane quipped back sarcastically. He extended his arm out to Booker and the redhead hauled him to his feet.

The three boys started down the hall, their feet grazing over the thick silk carpet adorning the stone hallway floor. Dimly lit torches welded to the walls provided light and different relics and trinkets setting on podiums and displays lined the hall on either side.

"There's so much history to learn!" Booker insisted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help it when a big, dorky grin spread over his face. "The library holds thousands of volumes and ther-"

"Booker," Shane interrupted, his eyes taking on a slightly mischievous tint. Booker glanced at him as they walked, but said nothing. "What's going to happen when you finish all those books?"

Booker flashed him an unamused glare.

Immediately, Ethan jumped in on conversation. "He's right though. Booker, you've been reading stuff from the castle library for years. Nothing new has been added since before we were born. You have to have some idea as to how many there are left?"

Booker clenched his fist and shot the two blondes annoyed looks. "Guys, I'm perfectly fine. I know that I'm not as...adventurous as you'd like me to be-"

"That's for sure." Shane mumbled under his breath.

"Shane-!"

"Oh look!" Ethan stepped between his brother and cousin who were about three words away from launching into another one of their legendary arguments. "We're at the dining room! I'm hungry, aren't you guys? I could really go for some mashed potatoes."

Still a little miffed, Booker strode forward and pushed the heavy doors open. Shane and Ethan followed behind, but snuck around to the other side of the table.

Every other member of the intermediate royal family was already present.

The Professor sat at the head of the enormous dining table, his kind eyes inviting. His crown sat up on his head crooked. Queen Mira sat to the right side of him, her gold gown making her impossible to not take notice of.

Blossom held her hands in her lap politely as always. Her long orange hair was tied back in wavy ponytail, held in place by a pink ribbon. Her long bubblegum pink gown flowed down to her ankles.

Brick raised his eyebrows slightly when his son hurried to his seat to left of him. His long orange hair was kept back it a sloppy ponytail, and he was dressed in regular brown pants, boots, and a loose fitting red long sleeved shirt and brown vest over the top.

"It's about time you got here." Cheri hissed to her brother under her breath as he slid beside her. Cheri was one of the three jewels of the kingdom, with her short orange hair that spiked at the bottom being held back by a headband and her dark pink eyes.

"Cheri. Mind yourself." Blossom chastised softly, keeping her own voice down for the sake of not being the one to disrupt the awkward silence.

Shane and Ethan shuffled to their spots at the dinner table, their eyes downcast to keep from laughing.

"Where have you two been?" Bubbles demanded through a smile, looking as gorgeous as she did when she was merely sixteen. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back in a curly up-doo with diamond pins holding it in place. Her bright blue gown hugged her upper torso, then blossomed at her hips.

"Just, around." Ethan replied vaguely, not caring to mention that the horse races he and Shane got into with a few of the locals may have maimed the animals for life.

"Mmm hmm." Goldi murmured suggestively as she took a sip of water from her glass. Her eyes were bluer than a crystal and her blonde hair was more dazzling than a chest of gold. Her aqua dress clung to her arms a bit too tightly and the hem was raggedy from the days her mother wore it out on her adventures.

"Shut it." Shane mumbled through a clenched smile.

Boomer narrowed his eyes at his son, but didn't comment on it. His blonde hair was brushed out so that it spiked, and his electric blue eyes coincided with the blue button down shirt he was wearing.

"Since I don't care what they've been up to, can we just eat now?" Nico asked, a servant holding a tray heaped with some kind of meat catching his eye. Nico had curly black hair that hung in his lime green eyes and he was dressed in black cotton pants and a dark green long sleeve shirt.

"Why didn't you say something?" Butch grinned at his son as if to say, that's my boy! "Yo, can someone get my kid some food?"

"Very smooth, Butch." Buttercup rolled her eyes as she took a sip of wine. Her hair was cut short and the black tresses only reached half an inch below her shoulder. Instead of a formal gown like her more "elegant" sisters, she had decided to wear a more rugged looking dress.

"I try."

"Please don't." Astrid put in flatly as trays were set around the table and glasses were filled to brim with a selection of beverages. Her charcoal black hair was down, causing her forest green eyes to stand out. She too wore an informal gown the shade of moss green.

Cheri spooned a heap of steamed carrots onto her plate followed by a hearty portion of beef. Around the table, the parents talked while she and her cousins sat quietly and listened. It was basically the same as always.

"How's the forces in the north? The ranks haven't broken have they?" Buttercup asked around a mouthful of rice and potatoes.

"There has to be a way to hold them off longer!" Brick added in, his expression hard an fearless.

"I still don't understand why the Akserners declared war in the first place." Bubbles joined in.

"Especially since they've always been so peaceful with Monshea. What could have provoked sudden rebellion?" Boomer clasped his hands together, leaning on his elbows which were firmly planted on the dining room table.

"Power lust. Views of inequality. Even a single powerful speaker could be enough to rouse a people into blood lust, even over something ridiculous." Blossom pointed out, earning a few looks of concern from the adults.

"Can I get more salt?" Butch asked, easing his hand slightly. Nico, Shane, Ethan, and Cheri withheld giggles and spurts of laughter.

Brick shook his head as a servant hurried over to Butch and salted up his potatoes. "Is this really the best time for that?"

Butch shrugged innocently, forking a mound of food into his mouth. "Hey, it needed salt like nobody's business." He turned to the king and queen sitting at the head of the table and swallowed the lump of much in his throat. "Sorry. Continue."

That's about when Nico tuned out of his parents' conversation. Something about war and impending doom? Nothing much to worry over since Monshea had the best foot soldiers and navy this side of the continent.

"This meal is going on forever." Astrid muttered to her brother, who was watching the adults intently. She pushed her gravy stained plate away from her and a servant immediately swooped in and whisked it away.

Nico shrugged, tracing the rim of his empty glass with his forefinger. "I know. It's the same boring news every night."

"At least Booker seems interested." She nudged his shoulder with hers, then subtly nodded over to where Booker was listening in with the adults, nodding his head, throwing in a tidbit of his own every once in awhile.

"Well, he always seems interested in stupid stuff." Nico grunted back. "I think you're being paged."

"What?"

Nico glanced across the table where Cheri and Goldi were sending them looks like, get us out of here. Nico and Astrid exchanged knowing grins.

"Mom?" Nico asked, leaning over the table so he could see her.

Buttercup held up her finger to shush him, and continued listening to a report that the king was relaying about expected casualties. Her short jet-black hair mixed with some gray strands swiveled around her neck every time she nodded.

Nico sighed, falling back against his chair abruptly.

"Dad." Astrid said in a monotone. When he didn't answer, she tugged on his sleeve like a little kid would. "Butch?"

Butch snapped out of the conversation, turning toward his eldest child. "Yeah? What's up, hon?"

"Can we be excused?" She asked, brushing a black strand further into her eyes.

Butch winked at her, knowing fully well none of the other kids had eaten their vegetables and were trying to get out before anyone asked, as well as being too antsy to stay in one place for much longer. He was so proud.

"Sure." He raised his voice so the others could hear. "The, uh, children may be excused."

Ethan and Shane instantly stood up and bolted out of the room before anyone could get in anything else. Nico tagged along with his sister who left along with Cheri and Goldi.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Boomer murmured, making a smiley face in his mashed potatoes. He didn't comprehend what he was really doing until he subconsciously drew pigtails on the person. He dropped his fork.

Bubbles smiled, resting a hand on her husband's tense shoulder. "They're just like you and your brothers when we were kids."

"That's what worries me the most." He answered with a dorky grin, taking the time to wipe a bit of icing on her nose. She giggled as she used the end of her sleeve to wipe it clean.

"Booker, you don't have to stay, sweetie." Blossom told her son sweetly, leaning forward to look at him from around Brick.

"She's right." Buttercup chimed in, sharing a glance with her mother. "This isn't a very light subject."

Booker tried to keep his expression from going blank slate like it always does when he get nervous. "No, it's fine, really. I want to help. It's only three years until my twentieth birthday and when I'll be able to join on scout missions."

"That's exactly why we're telling you to leave, dude." Butch coughed under his breath, receiving a punch on the shoulder from Buttercup.

"You'll have your time soon enough." Brick clapped his son on the back reassuring, his lighthearted smirk reminding him that everything was under control.

"But-"

"No buts." Mire declared at the head of the table, folding her palms.

Boomer and Butch shared amused glances before both of them erupted into uncontrollable laughs. Brick tried covering up a grin of his own with his hand, but failed. Even the Professor chuckled.

Blossom rolled her eyes in a huff. "Men." The word rolled off her tongue like it was the worst insult imaginable.

"They're just as bad as the twins!" Buttercup smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"Just laugh it off, people! Important matters to discuss!" Bubbles moved her arms in a rotating motion signaling for everyone to hurry up.

"Nevertheless, Booker, I insist you run along. War is not a subject meant for young people to worry over." Mira smiled at her hardheaded grandson, hoping he'd just take a hint already.

"Unless things get out of control; that's a good reason for young people to worry over war." Butch muttered quietly again.

Buttercup shot him a withering gaze. "Can't you just shut up?"

"I'm pretty sure that it physically pains him." Brick spoke up, his eyes narrowed in self pleasure. He held up a finger when Bubbles opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, I did just read your mind. Make that twice now, actually."

"You are all being ridiculous!" Blossom rubbed her temple, a smile on her face anyway.

"You say something pinky?" Butch grinned, lifting up a platter of meat effortlessly using nothing but his index finger.

"Now you're just showing off." Boomer pointed out, electricity crackling around his golden wisps of hair.

"And you're not?" Brick voiced the thought that Butch was going to say, but wasn't quick enough. Butch pouted, and Buttercup laughed.

"You know that happens when he gets anxious, Brick." Bubbles responded haughtily. A small orb of water began to develope behind Brick's back, waiting for the right moment to drench him.

"I think everyone needs to cool it." Blossom winked and a flood of cool air washed over the group of bickering adults, ice crystals forming on their eyelashes, brows, and hairlines. Bubbles' water orb froze and fell to the floor, ice shattering in shards.

"N-not c-cool, Bloss!" Buttercup chattered, rubbing her face with the ends of her sleeves.

"Nice try, but two can play at this game." Brick winked back at Blossom ans the complete opposite happened; her face flushed from the heat and her insides felt like they were melting. She inhaled quickly and the sensation passed.

Booker leaned against his father's chair, a small smile on his face as his pushed his glasses up his nose. It was quite the sight to see his parents, aunts, and uncles, first generation Splitzers, hang out and joke so casually at a dinner table.

"Booker, darling, come here!" Mira called over the laughter and commotion. Booker hurried over, dodging a stray zap of electricity that had been intended for Aunt Buttercup. Mira cupped a hand around her mouth. "This war council has pretty much disbanded today now anyways, but I don't want you obsessing over it. Neither does your grandfather."

Booker nodded obediently, even if he was disappointed that no one expected him to understand or be able to help. "Okay."

"Maybe you should check up on Ethan and Shane?" Professor suggested. "Make sure they haven't set another carriage on fire."

"Of course." Booker replied. Mira gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and is needed him toward the door.

As always, Booker obeyed.

...

"So what do you guys think is going on with this war?" Goldi sat against the pole on her bed that supported the light blue canopy.

"What war?" Cheri asked, stretched out in the bright blue comforter askew on her cousin's bed. The book she had been reading that morning rested next to her, opened and untouched from when she left it there at noon.

Astrid scoffed from her spot on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace. "Only the biggest war in our time! The Akserners have been preparing for war with Monshea for months!"

Cheri shot up up, hair mussed and wild, eyes wide. Her gown was folded and disheveled. "You're kidding! How do you know?"

Goldi stifled a laugh, her eyes downcast as she broke the news to her redheaded friend. "Uh, Cheri? That's the only thing our parents and the king and queen have been talking about for the past few days."

Cheri's jaw dropped, recognition kindling in her eyes. She closed her mouth. "Oh, umkay. I kinda remember hearing about that now."

Astrid flipped a page to her latest novel, the glow of the flames washing of her face, reflecting off her hair. "You need to stop watching when Ethan and Shane have the food cramming contests. Maybe you'd learn something."

Cheri shrugged pompously as she lay back down. "I do learn from it though; like how the average teenager cannot hold more than 19 pieces of broccoli in their mouths at once."

"I thought that the jalapeno peppers up the nose was pretty funny." Goldi pointed out, before doubling over when an image came to mind of her brothers hopping around like madmen while screaming hot!

"Oh, yeah." Cheri grinned, stretching her leg out farther. Suddenly she winced, grabbed her calve, and rolled off the bed onto the carpet. "Charlie horse!"

Astrid stared down at her book. "Hah. Good one, Cheri."

...

"This has gotta be our best idea yet!" Shane grinned wickedly, tying the sheet firmly around Nico's waist.

Nico held his arms up while Shane continued to secure him. "Or your worst idea yet."

"Hey, it has to be better than that time we set you adrift on the raft and tried shooting flaming arrows at it." Shane replied. He looked even more ridiculous than normal with his matted blonde hair covered in charcoal meant for "camouflage."

"So you admit that was a bad idea then." Nico snapped back, raising his eyebrows slightly at the older boy.

Shane narrowed his eyes in a warning, but was quickly replaced by his usual cheeky grin. "Come, Nikky! You're the only one light enough to lower down there! We need your help, dude."

Nico sighed loudly, dropping his gaze to his feet while he scratched at his unruly curls. He often wondered how he got such fierce curls when his entire family had such pin-straight hair. "Fine, but I've told you a million-bazillion times- don't call me Nicky."

Shane held up his hand in mock surrender. "Whatever you sa-"

The door creaked open, drawing both boys' attention to Ethan who had slipped into the room. He looked the same as always, perhaps a bit more grimy, but he didn't insist on camouflage like Shane.

"Is it cool?" Shane asked.

Ethan grinned, taking hold of the opposite end of the sheet-rope. "Everyone's still in the dining room. We have maybe five minutes tops."

"Perfect." Shane turned to Nico. "Ready, munchkin?"

Nico stuck his tongue out, but swung his leg up and over the railing so that he was sitting on the balcony with his legs dangling. "You're not going to let me fall are you?"

"Of course not." Ethan rested a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder, his expression soft. "There's no way that we'll let you fall."

Nico let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Shane agreed half heartedly. "I checked the sheets and there's only a few tears in them!"

"What!?"

"Oops!" Shane laughed as he lowered a now terrified Nico down. Ethan held on tight from the back. "Don't worry, kiddo. The next balcony is only ten feet down. Go down, find the key to the kitchen cabinet, and we'll pull you back up. Then, we'll have enough pastries to last us a week."

Hands trembling, Nico clung to the makeshift rope for dear life. Once slip up, and he would be a smear on the landscape fifty feet down.

"Almost there?" Ethan's voice called from above him, somewhere on the top balcony.

Nico glanced down against his will; he was at the peak of the arched doorway that led to the balcony. A bit farther-

Click!

Nico's heart belly flopped as he saw the doorknob twist. He jerked on the sheet a few times, signaling to pull him up. "Someone's coming!" He silently screamed.

"Okay!" Ethan shouted back.

Instantly he began to be lifted up, only to stop above the arched doorway do that he was just barely out of sight.

"Listen to what they say!" Shane called out in a course whisper.

Nico wanted to protest, but the door was already open and be heard a pair of people walk inside.

"-much to odd." A feminine voice was saying.

"Especially for coming up so soon after the Age of Tyranny." A male voice answered.

Nico immediately recognized the voices as Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer, but what was it they were talking about? What was odd? And what was the Age of Tyranny?

Wasn't the land at an Age of Peace?

"Maybe HIM's library would hold the answer?" Bubbles suggested. Nico could tell she was walking because boards began creaking under her feet.

"It is possible; Miss Bellum was very helpful last time even if her little sidekick wasn't." Boomer responded casually.

Nico refrained from breathing, hanging from the top balcony in fear. What was a Miss Bellum?

"Precisely. This war almost seems staged."

"Should we alert your father?"

"I think we should discuss the matter with Blossom and Brick first. After all, they are just hunches."

"Very true."

Footsteps wandered to the door, the boards and stone creaking again. Even when the door closed, Nico stayed perfectly still for another minute before having Shane and Nico pull him back up.

"Guys!" He panted, pulling himself up over the railing. "You'll never guess what i-"

"What?"

Nico froze, slowly looking up until his eyes met a pair of blood red eyes. Oh no. "Hey, Booker."

* * *

><p><strong>yes! PinkFanGurl is back with a sequel to Splitzer! As you can tell, there's a new threat looming over our Puffs and Ruffs, but no need to fear! The PuffRuff babies are here!**

**Don't worry, the Puffs/Ruffs will make up a large part of this story but so will meh babies~**

**FWI, this isn't going to be as long as the first installment (which makes me cringe when I see all those spelling errors; I'm gonna try and edit all that sometime soon)**

**In case you were wondering, the Puffs/Ruffs are about 36 here, so they're not that old but they're not in their prime any more :3 **

**(But Buttercup will still whoop yer ass, so watch yourself)**

**The kids ages are as the following:**

**Booker- 17**

**Shane- 16½ (older twin)**

**Ethan- 16½ (younger twin)**

**Astrid- 14 (oldest of girls)**

**Cheri- 14 **

**Goldi- 14 (youngest of girls)**

**Nico- 11**

**More info is on my profile. Thanks for reading !**

**~PFG out! (I miss saying that)**


	2. Keep it Secret

**Chapter Two: Keep it Secret**

Booker folded his arms, his eyes narrowed in the same no-nonsense glare that Brick always made when the kids did something incredibly stupid and dangerous. "What are you three up too?"

"Well, we were definitely _not_ just trying to lower Nico into our parents room d-" Shane shut up mid sentence after Ethan elbowed him relatively hard in the ribcage. The young blonde subtly rubbed his side, a fake smile on his face as he inwardly cursed.

"And what?" Booker asked bored, then shook his head. "Never mind it doesn't matter. You're all going to be in trouble one way or another."

"What!?" Nico exclaimed, jumping to his feet. His legs were still a bit shaky from the fear he had felt when hanging from the balcony, but Ethan extended his hand to Nico's shoulder and steadied him.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Booker shot back, casting a weak glare at his younger cousin. "You three broke the rules; I tell your parents."

"You're not the boss of us!" Shane snapped, his right eye twitching slightly.

Booker took a half-step forward when Ethan jumped in the middle. "Hey, hey, hey! Let's not get to rash here!" He turned toward his brother. "Shane, Booker is older and wants what's best."

Nico withheld an exasperated huff, but rolled his eyes nonetheless. Ethan always tried to deflate anger with compliments and suck up routines, but he of all people should realize Booker didn't stoop to the infatuation of narcissism.

Ethan kept a straight face and glanced at Booker. "But dude, there's some weird stuff going on with this war."

Booker raised his eyebrows, a curious glint becoming visible in his eyes. "Is that what this is all about? Sneaking and spying to learn more about what's going on out there?" He jerked his head toward the outdoors to emphasize his point.

Shane scratched the back of his head while Ethan's face blanked momentarily. "Well," Shane murmured, not meeting Booker's eyes.

Booker's eyes lost their spark and his posture became slightly slumped again; the posture of an uninterested person.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we were doing!" Nico jumped in without thinking it through. He knew for a fact that Booker wasn't gonna buy that they had purposely set out to collect Intel on the war, but at least he had the redhead's attention again.

"It was?" Shane mumbled stupidly, only to be rewarded with another jab to the ribcage by his brother. "I mean, yeah." He amended between strained breaths.

Booker gave Nico an encouraging look like, _hurry up, kid!_

"Are you going to spit it out? I'm not the Mind reader." He stated impatiently.

Nico ran a hand through his curly hair, racking his brain for the stupid information. Now that he was on the spot, he was completely freezing up! "Uh, I heard Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer talking about a library that belonged to a guy named HIM." He stammered, hoping not to screw up.

Ethan perked up a bit at hearing the news. "Really? HIM?"

"Who's that?" Shane asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes, about to comment on how naïve his twin was when he realized Nico and Booker were curiously awaiting an answer as well. Ethan cleared his throat. "Mom told me about a library she visited with the others when they were teenagers. She said that there were books as far as the eye could see and that their continental breakfast was amazing."

"I want continental breakfast..." Shane grumbled, hooking his thumbs in the loops of his pants. Maybe he should have eaten his potatoes, rather than build potato army soldiers out of them.

"I vaguely remember hearing that. Or fragments of that." Booker admitted. He became pleasantly surprised when his cousins didn't jump back in shock and accuse him of an imposter solely because he couldn't remember something.

"I'm not sure if it's important, but they said something about a Miss Bellum and her sidekick?" Nico tried, glancing at the blank looks he was getting. Did he remember that right?

"Anything else of use?" Shane wondered. He was having a rough time keeping with the conversation, but the concept was interesting enough to keep his attention for more than two minutes.

"They said that the key to stopping the war is probably in that library." Nico responded after a moment's hesitation.

Booker's eyebrows shot up again, his orange eyebrows almost getting lost in his hair before he assumed the nonchalant expression he usually wore. "I'm not sure that library could hold the answer to a threat like this, Nico."

Shane clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes popping out of his head. Nico's jaw dropped. Crossing his arms, Ethan said, "Booker? You just said a library may not hold the answer. Are you feeling alright?"

Booker rolled his eyes, simultaneously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Books hold alot of things; but there isn't going to be a solution to a war that technically hasn't even begun yet!"

"Ooh. Logistics." Shane feigned in excitement, his wrists clenched together. He slacked the strain on his hands, his tone becoming sluggish. "Somebody kill me now."

"I could throw you off the balcony." Ethan whispered out the side of his mouth.

Nico couldn't resist a grin. "I'd jump after him to put me out of this misery."

"You're all pathetic." Booker snapped. He turned on his heel, ready to March down to the war room and rat out the twins and their accomplice when a gentle hand curled around his right shoulder. Hesitantly, he turned his head toward Ethan.

"It can't be that full of BS if our parents think it's a good idea." Shane pointed helpfully. He sat off to the side, his hip leaning against the rock balcony wall.

Nico inclined his head in the direction of his cousins. "He's got a point; and if Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer want to talk to your parents, Booker, then it can't be a horrible idea."

"They could rebuff the idea." Booker theorized, before dropping his gaze to the floor.

The four boys remained still and quiet; only the crackling of the candles and gurgling of melting wax disrupted the silence.

Per the usual, Shane was the first one to break the silence. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but this actually seems worth it." He paused for a moment, mainly waiting for anyone to comment, but even Booker bit back his tongue.

"I've taken some pretty stupid risks," he went on, folding his arms behind his back. He moved away from the wall paced back and forth rather dramatically. "But this might be worth it."

Nico snorted indignantly. "Shane, it doesn't even matter. We don't even know where it might be. The library that is, I mean."

"Yeah we do," Ethan said.

"And where's that?" Booker asked.

"We'd need the key first."

"Now you're speaking in riddles, huh?"

"Shut up, Booker." Shane snapped, his grin gone. The words flooded over Booker, and he fell silent. "You're the one who wants to help stop the war; here's an actual chance. Prove to our parents that we're not a bunch of kids."

"He's got a point, Booker." Nico agreed.

After a moment of irritated glances being exchanged, Booker sighed deeply. "Fine. Where's the key? How are we going to find the stupid library?"

"So you're in?" Ethan clarified.

Booker was tempted to break out into a sprint while yelling, see ya suckers!

But against his better judgement he replied, "Yeah, fine. I just hope you all know that this plan in illogical and has an 80% chance of being a waste of time."

"Hey, at least that means we have a 20% chance of being successful, huh?" Nico smiled, nudging Booker in the side with his elbow.

"Look at that, the twerp does know math." Shane teased, rustling Nico's hair.

Nico swatted at his hand and ducked away. "Hey, don't touch the hair. And I know math better than you, ya sot."

"Don't make me set your clothes on fire again." Shane warned. He may have been smiling mischievously, like it may have been a joke, but Shane could set someone's hair on fire and still sleep easily at night.

"Guys, knock it off!" Ethan got between the two, having a relatively difficult time reigning in Nico.

Booker touched his palm to his forehead. "This is why I don't work with you three idiots. Now where's this key Ethan? And how does that help us find the darn thing if it didn't exist?"

"If what doesn't exist?" A cheery female voice asked from behind.

The four boys turned toward the entry way; Cheri and Goldi stood on either side of Astrid, with said girl in the middle looking kinda annoyed.

"Nothing!" Nico shouted, only to be rewarded with a shove by Ethan, signaling to him to be quiet.

Shane stretched himself over the balcony wall, horribly trying to pass himself off as trying to relax. "Nothing," he repeated casually. "Just, uh, chilling."

Goldi narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Okay, what did you guys do?"

Cheri shook her head, clicking her tongue in shame. "I never thought I'd live to see the day my mature older brother would become affiliated with Shane and Ethan on their antics. Shameful."

"What about me?" Nico grumbled, his light eyes growing stormy.

Booker hugged his arms to his stomach. "It's none of you business. Run along."

"Scram."

"Beat it."

"Take a hike."

"You better not be talking that way too me!" Goldi snapped at her brothers, her cheeks flushed.

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "If you disrespect us again, and we tell everyone your first name."

Goldi glowered back, but refrained from talking.

Astrid planted her hands on her hips in defiance. "Listen here, you're all going to spill your guts right now. Otherwise, we're going straight to the Professor."

Electricity crackled near Cheri's head as she sharpened her gaze on her brother. "Hear that Bookie? We'll skip telling mom and dad. Better yet, Astrid, maybe we should go to the queen instead."

"You have gotta be shitting me." Shane mumbled into his hands. He leaned forward, shaking his head. "We're getting blackmailed by a bunch fourteen year olds."

Goldi noticed Nico trying to hide behind Ethan. "Nico," she called him. His head shot up and became clearly uncomfortable. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh..."

"Okay look," Booker said, glaring furiously at the twins who returned his gaze. "These two idiots think that a magical library in the middle of the woods will be able to stop the war."

"Stop the war?" Cheri repeated, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Monshea has the best navy and foot soldiers out there. Why would we go to a stupid library?"

"Uh, stopping the war is vital for many reasons." Booker answered sharply. "But at least you agree about the stupidity of the library."

Goldi shrugged her shoulders, sharing an intimate look with her brothers. "I don't know, you two. My mom used to tell me stories about when they went to the library. They said that it had alot of information."

"That's what I said!" Ethan said.

"Fantastic." Astrid said flatly. "But do you know how to find it?"

"We need a key." Shane responded. "We've been over this already. Come people. Get with the program."

"You didn't answer the question." Cheri pointed out. The sizzling electricity near her eyes increased. "How do find it?"

Booker rolled his eyes. "Cher, take it down a notch. You may explode."

The blue electricity stopped.

"So we don't know how to find it?" Nico admitted, scratching his neck uncertainly.

"Exactly, because it doesn't exist." Booker put in.

"That's not being very optimistic." Shane chastised.

"You're never optimistic." Goldi retorted.

"Sure I am! Lots of times!"

"Maybe when you're doing stupid stuff!"

"Exactly! I have _optimism_ that my ideas will work!"

"Everybody, cool it!" Astrid exclaimed. Frost begin settling around the room until everyone's hair was crispy with white and they were shivering.

"Geez, Astrid." Nico chattered in annoyance.

Shane held his breath, and he instantaneously warmed up the room. A few flames danced across his golden blonde hair, but vanished just as quick.

"L-l-let's try t-this again." Cheri suggested, her arms covered in goosebumps. "How would we find the l-library?"

"Maybe there's a map in the throne room? Or in the war room?" Ethan suggested, clasping his hands behind his back.

Booker sighed heavily. "It's not going to be in a map."

"What's it even called? Lost Library?" Goldi asked.

"Forgotten Lore." Astrid supplied, hand pressed against her face.

Nico's eyes lit up. "I have seen that on a map! It's tacked up in the Professor and Grandma's room!"

Six gazes fell on him and Nico regretted speaking. He just wanted to melt through the floor and not be seen.

"How do you-?" Booker began.

"Now's not the time!" Shane cut him off. He knelt down beside Nico. "Do you remember where it was?"

Nico nodded slowly, his eye lingering on each of his cousins in suspicion. By the time he got to Astrid, she gave him a subtle nod. "It's about three days north of Priss, across the Quas River. If we had horses, we could make the trip in a day and a half."

"It's a good thing he got Memory as a Gift, huh?" Cheri smiled.

"Yeah." Goldi agreed cheerfully.

Booker held up his hands in a T. "Hold, up. What about the stupid key you were talking about?"

"The key?" Astrid asked incredulously. "You mean that dusty old sphere that they keep on display in the trophy room?"

"What?" Ethan's jaw dropped. "It shouldn't be easy..."

"How do you know-"

Astrid interrupted Goldi with a small wave. "It says so right on the plaque. 'Key to Forgotten Lore.' It doesn't take a photographic memory to remember little stuff like that."

"Is it guarded?" Shane asked hopefully.

Astrid shook her head. "Nah. Two people should be able to run in, get it, and meet the rest of us out at the stables in under ten minutes."

"Woah. Woah." Booker crossed his arms and stared down his younger, female cousins (and sister.) "You three can't come."

"Why the hell not?" Cheri spat at him. Her fiery hair began sticking up with static electricity the way it did when she got frustrated.

"Language." Booker chastised.

"No, you got Language. Besides, Nico's younger by three years and you don't have a problem with him going!" She replied haughty.

"Hey!" Nico said.

Booker's expression hardened, and his eyes seemed magnified beneath his glass, but his stubborn sister wouldn't back down. "I don't want you three getting hurt."

"What if you need our powers in a situation, and because we're not there, you guys get hurt." Goldi suggested, twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

Shane placed a reassuring hand on Booker's shoulder. "They're all right, Boo. If we wanna try helping our parents and the keep the kingdom from going to war, it's going to take all of us."

"Besides, don't you think it's time our parents got a break from life-threatening situations?" Ethan pitched in with a smile.

"No," Astrid muttered to herself.

"It's okay Booker." Goldi said gently, touching his arm. "We'll all be okay together."

Under the influence of both Shane's Manipulation powers and Goldi's influence over emotions, Booker didn't stand a chance. He caved in with a sigh. "Fine. We'll all go."

Everyone whooped and ran to give Booker a group hug (except for Astrid who was forced by Cheri.) When the hug broke off, Booker said, "We'll leave tomorrow night. Pack as soon as you get to your room and keep it hidden. Tomorrow we will smuggle supplies and horses."

"Look at you, getting sneaky." Shane teased. He leaned against the redhead's shoulder. "I'm impressed."

Booker shook his head as he stomped out of the room. "Don't be to impressed yet," he called over his shoulder. "Because we haven't even had time to make a decent strategy yet."

* * *

><p><strong>no puffs or ruffs this chapter :( <strong>

**They'll be in it more though soon **

**Please review!**


End file.
